8*8*8
The 8*8*8 contest is an annual brickfilming contest hosted on Brick à Brack. The aim of the contest is to create a brickfilm where all LEGO featured remains within a space measuring 8 studs in length and width and 8 bricks in height. It was first hosted in 2010 by "Ministorm Production" and has been hosted by various others since, with "Ministorm Production" returning as the host for the sixth 8*8*8 in 2014. No prizes are given for the contest, although a recurring joke is to list the prize for winning as an "imaginary box of chocolates". Concours 8*8*8 The first 8*8*8 Contest was hosted by "Ministorm Production" from February 14, 2010The announcement of the first 8*8*8 Contest to March 1, 2010Clarification of the deadline of the first 8*8*8 Contest. Films were were required to adhere to a minimum time limit of 10 seconds and a maximum time limit of 45 seconds. The contest received 6 entriesThe list of entries and voting information for the first 8*8*8 Contest. Judging was performed through an entrants' vote. Results #''un de trop .....'' - by "Shrikke"Results thread for the first 8*8*8 Contest #''512'' - by Bruno Lefèvre #''8*8*8 = Problème?'' - by "Tapetonpseudo" #''Prévention Contre Les Pets'' - by "TheLegoMovieDebutant" #''Concours 8*8'' - by Vincent Benia #''Passage LEGO'' - by "Caramel-O" Le 8*8*8 Edition Numero 2 The second 8*8*8 was hosted by "Ministorm Production" again in the same year as the first from August 1, 2010 to October 20, 2010.The announcement of the second 8*8*8 The minimum and maximum time limits remained at 10 seconds and 45 seconds. 8 entries were received. Unlike the first iteration, the second 8*8*8 was judged by a panel of volunteer judges. This judging system would become the standard for future iterations of the contest. The judging panel consisted of "Ministorm Production", "Goj", "Tyrar", "Monstrounet", "Tibo", "Cinébrickeur" and Bruno Lefèvre. Results # Curiosité'' - by Rémi "R-creator" J.Results of the second 8*8*8 Contest # ''Un oeuf dur a cuire...'' - by "Léo prod'"' # 'plateforme - by "Shrikke"' # ''Concour 8*8*8 - by "Heavens Studios" # Le spectacle de magie - by "willi3009" # Ma participation au concours 8*8*8 - by "Cactuspowa" # Tied: Unknown - by "Destroy817" La Chance - by Antoine Roch Le 8*8*8 Edition Numéro 3 Starting from the third 8*8*8, the contest switched to an annual format. Bruno Lefèvre took over as the host for this iteration. It ran from September 26, 2011 to November 30, 2011.Announcement of the third 8*8*8 Contest The minimum time limit remained at 10 seconds, while the maximum was extended to 2 minutes. 5 entries were successfully submitted. The judging panel consisted of "Scrins Studio", "Sirkuraz", "Simonach", "Entrepotesstudio", "Borbag" and "Guswaye". Results # 8*8*8 - by "Brick-Movie"Results thread for the third 8*8*8 # Just Dance! - by Maxime Baconnais # La Poubelle - by "Scop Prod'" # Brick et Magie - by "Baptman" # Dans les pommes - by "T-Studio" 8*8*8 Edition n°4 The fourth 8*8*8 was hosted by "MilkMan" from September 14, 2012 to October 14, 2012.Announcement of the fourth 8*8*8 It received five entries.List of entries to the fourth 8*8*8 For this iteration, the minimum time limit was increased to 30 seconds, with the maximum remaining unchanged at 2 minutes. The judges were Maxime Baconnais, "Goj", Vincent Benia, Mathieu Blangy, Bruno Lefèvre, "chococloud" and "Fantomat75". Results #Comme un hamster en cage'' - by Titouan PonsotBrick à Brack thread showing results of various contests. #Batman & Robin Failed dans: Un Redoutable Adversaire - by Sebastien Marlin' #Les Mathématiques'' - by "Tehkidah" # Un monde parallèle - by Antoine "Clockwerk" Guisse # Sauvé! - by "Bendo" 8*8*8 Edition n°5 The fifth 8*8*8 was hosted by "SwapStudio" from September 29, 2013 to November 1, 2013,Announcement of the fifth 8*8*8 receiving 9 entries. The minimum time limit was reverted back to 10 seconds. The judges were "Gil30", "Ken", "Eloisky" and "CLB". Results # Block-(é).'' - by "MilkMan"' # 'L'invasion playmobil (quoique...) - by "legovideo10"/"Ar'Kube"' # 'In Ze Boite - by "SCARE CROM"YouTube comment mentioning the name of "SCARE CROM"'s entry # Participation au concours 8x8x8 - by "Brickfilmeur" # The Seasons Portal - by Mathieu Blangy # Ma participation au 8*8*8 - by Clément Persicot # Burn another day - by "floofy" # The Box - by "Killimilenium" # Quelque part... - by "Iron$car.P" 8*8*8 6ème édition Original host "Ministorm Production" returned as the host for the sixth 8*8*8 with Maxime Baconnais volunteering to assist in hosting during the contest.Post by Maxime Baconnais announcing the results The contest ran from September 12, 2014 to October 25, 2014,Announcement thread of the sixth 8*8*8 receiving 7 entries. This was the first iteration of 8*8*8 to have no maximum time limit. The minimum time limit remained at 10 seconds. The judges were Maxime Baconnais, "HawkStudio", Jordan "HernakHalamo" Noyer, and "BS Production". '''Results # 23h59 - by "tutur" # Farewell - by Vincent Benia # Under the Ice - by Mathieu Blangy # 8*8*8 - by "Gil30"/"Le_Blouson" # les épreuves - by "tembo" and "lego action et fiction" # Halloween portal - by "legovideo10"/"Ar'Kube" # concours 8*8*8 - by "thebrick" 8*8*8 7ème édition The seventh 8*8*8 was hosted by "Bloc-mirrior" and Bruno Lefèvre and began on April 3, 2016Announcement of the seventh 8*8*8 The original deadline was May 25, but this was later postponed to June 5.Announcement of the deadline extension The minimum time limit was 20 seconds. 8 entries were received.8*8*8 7 results Top 3 Manque de Bol - by "Deltabrick" Minecraft 8*8*8 - by Clément Persicot AU SECOURS ! - by Théo Aron Liberté - by "Bendo" Le Fou du Roi - by "Maconov" DISPARITION - by "vrod72" La Peur - by "MicMac-BrickFilm" 8*8*8 ! - by "legyoda" 8x8x8 Eighth Edition The eighth 8*8*8 was hosted by Maxime Baconnais and ran from February 18, 2018 to April 8, 2018.8x8x8 8 announcement The minimum time limit was 15 seconds. 39 entries were received.8x8x8 8 details || 1. || 'Octo Island || Trevor Stevens |- || 2. || Le Siècle Froid - Les Étoiles Bleues || Théo Aron |- || 3. || ∞ || "Deltabrick" |- || 4. || Stuck inside || "Let Malo film" |- || 5. || Bird's Eye Heist || Kristóf Fekete-Kovács |- | 6. || Journey Home || Caleb "BeatupBricks Productions" Huizinga |- | 7. || Power Down || "NYAJ Frame-ations" |- | 8. || Reset || "Brickayvi" |- | 9. || Voyager || Josiah Skiles |- | 10. || Le Bloc || "X.Ogel" |- | 11. || Cray * Cray * Cray || Chris Major |- | 12. || Dark || "Pomme" |- | 13. || Snif. 2 || Bruno Lefèvre |- | 14. || Duel of the Eighths || Tom Johnson |- | 15. || The Hand of Fear || Michael "Slotborg" S. |- | 16. || 8x8x8 Criminal Justice VR Systems || The Four Monkeys |- | 17. || L'aventurier de la sortie perdue || "Gwen Movies" |- | 18. || How to survive in the ocean? || "bricktoto 125" |- | 19. || The LEGO Elevator || "Mattis Brick Studio" |- | 20. || DISCOVERY || Mathieu Blangy |- | 21. || Purple Amour || Jared Johnson |- | 22. || Le Robinet || "Maconov" |- | 23. || The Rite of Tenochtitlàn || Stéphane Triquoit |- | 24. || Stop Him in the Lift || "LAF Productions" |- | 25. || LEGO Segway Chase || "Amari Studios" |- | 26. || Tree || Clément Persicot |- | 27. || Bloc. || "Frosty Flame Studio" |- | 28. || Le Portail || "LeKaribouProd" |- | 29. || Teleported || "Ozone Studios" |- | 30. || L'expérience 63 || "Croco Boss" |- | 31. || Les Indéboulonnables 2 || "Nounours" |- | 32. || Captain America || "Isaac The Animator" |- | 33. || A Boby Jungle Adventure || "La Production Givrée" |- | 34. || LEGO batman || "Nanomega" |- | 35. || The Great Return || "Proxystudio30" |- | 36. || Concours 8x8x8 sur Brick à Brack || "Volrog" |- | 37. || Attack Of The Cord || "Simon Productions" |- | 38. || Punk Rocker || "ThunderStruck Productions" |- | 39. || Riddles in the Dark || "Zach Studios" References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Annual competitions Category:Official Brick à Brack competitions